


Studying the Honeypot.

by Consultinghaz



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: Consent later, F/M, Honeypot, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consultinghaz/pseuds/Consultinghaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingsmen are running low on the work load, however Harry still seems to be as bust as ever.<br/>It's only when Eggsy's curiosity becomes too great that he discovers Harry's missions lately have been far from innocent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying the Honeypot.

Eggsy was bored. Really fucking bored.  
He’d had no mission’s for at least three months and it was really getting to him. Every time he asked Merlin for something to do he’d smoothly replied that there was nothing available for him.

So Eggsy had busied himself with mundane tasks such as cleaning his weapons obsessively, working out and training JB, heck he’d even started to learn Russian because he had that much fucking time on his hands and Harry was always banging on about how linguists made for particularly good agents.  
Every week or so he’d get the opportunity to use the training room and let off a few shotgun shells into a cardboard cut out’s head which entertained him for about an hour or so before he had to leave.  
The only upside to him having no missions was that it meant Roxy had none either. 

They had spent more time together in the last month than they had the past year, now that they were both part of Kingsman they had little time to do what they wanted and this break in work did give them a chance to go out and have a little fun. The job was so demanding that usually it was hard to find time to watch a quick movie with your mates let alone hit the town or organize a night out.

So due to the lack of current assignments, more often than not he and Rox would grasp the opportunity and head out on a Friday night to get completely bladdered, check out cute guys and girls together before stumbling home in the early hours of the morning. 

However, the huge amounts of alcohol didn’t quench Eggsy’s thirst for an adventurous mission when he woke up the morning after with a banging headache.  
Eggsy had also presumed that the lack of available work would have given him a little more time with his mentor, but to his surprise Harry was in an out of HQ constantly and frequently disappeared for week long periods just as he would normally be doing.  
What was even weirder when Eggsy asked Merlin what Harry was up to he just brushed off the question with some lame excuse of a far more taxing workload than Eggsy or Roxy were taking onboard, he would then just move on instead of showing him a bit of Harry’s live mission feed like he usually would.

Bored out of his mind and overthinking everything while in bed one night Eggsy’s curiosity accelerated into downright suspicious of Harry’s activities and Merlin’s eagerness to cover for him, Eggsy decided he would have to bring it up with Merlin the next time he saw him to prevent the doubt from festering any longer.

Merlin was perched behind his desk in HQ doing what looked like some hardcore surveillance work when Eggsy walked in.  
Eggsy’s first thought was that he probably didn’t want to be disturbed and he hastily turned to make his way to the door.  
“Do you want to talk to me?” Merlin asked in his thick Scottish accent while spinning around in his chair to face the boy as if he had read his mind.  
“I don’t want to disturb you if you’re working.”  
“It’s nothing important, I’m free to talk if you would like to.”  
“Um, yeah thanks that would be great.” Eggsy started.  
“It’s just, you know we’ve been going through this dry spell, with no missions on offer and, I was just wondering why Harry seems to be busy and out of his office all the time. I haven’t spoken to him properly for weeks and to me, it looks like it’s not even affecting him at all.”  
Merlin nodded, understanding immediately what Eggsy was referring to.  
“Ah, I was wondering when this was going to come up.  
You see the problem is not that there are no missions out there it’s just you and Roxy are not really ready for the sort of missions that are vacant.” 

Eggsy stood there in front of the bald seated man with a look of utter confusion and slight offense with regards to what had been said.  
“Are you trying to say the missions are too hard or somethin’ cuz I’m pretty sure after what me and Rox have been through we can take it.”  
Eggsy’s face darkened with anger as Merlin began to chuckle at the boys reaction.  
“What you think we’re weak or something and that only that old man can deal with it.” The sound of Eggsy’s voice was steadily rising as he became more and more defensive of both himself and his friend and Merlin realized he needed to nip this in the bud and come clean before the boy did something he would regret.

“Eggsy relax, take a seat and calm down.” Merlin proposed gesturing to one of the chairs in his office.  
“It’s not that we don’t feel that you or Roxy wouldn’t be physically capable of pulling off these operations. Both of you have superb combat scores and way above average weapon scores, which makes for a deadly combination well suited to many of the recent missions.” Merlin explained.  
“Then I don’t see any problem in you assigning us a bit of work then do you?” Eggsy’s voice was still sharp, but his body language showed he had calmed down, at least a little since the apex of the confrontation.  
“If that was all there was to it I would be more than happy to put you two forward for jobs and send you on your way.”  
“Well, what else is there? What are we so poorly trained at that it prevents us from doing out jobs properly?”  
A smirk played at Merlin’s lips when Eggsy asked this question.  
“How can I put this delicately, The missions Galahad has been seeing to, require a certain level of maturity due to the fact that they need to be performed by someone who is successfully seductive or willing to be seduced in order to distract a mark.”  
Eggsy processed this information for a few seconds before the colour returned to his cheeks, this time for a reason entirely different to anger.  
“You're telling me that all this time Harry’s been off on fucking honeypot missions?”  
“Yes to put it simply that is the gist of it.”  
Eggsy was too shocked to say anything so he just sat there looking bemused and slightly pale while his head filled with images of Harry in compromising positions.  
Flirting his way out of difficult situations and using his dashing good looks to acquire the information needed from a wealthy Mistress or perhaps even a wealthy Master. 

No Eggsy wasn’t going to go down that route, that was certainly crossing a humongous moral line, plus Merlin was in the room and if he delved into those fantasies it was likely that he would be left with an even bigger problem between his legs.  
“So that’s why you wouldn’t let me see any of his feed.” Said Eggsy as the puzzle pieces in his mind slowly slotted together.  
“Indeed, however now that you are aware of what he is up to I would be perfectly willing to send you some footage, for educational purposes of course, if you do want to be open to more challenging missions I suggest learning from the master himself.” Advised Merlin innocently.  
Eggsy could feel the heat fill his face, he was certain that he was positively vermilion at this point in the conversation. And he was well aware of the demanding pressure in his boxers.  
“Um, t-that’s ok Merlin you really don’t have to.”  
It was one thing wanting a slice of the action but as much as Eggsy enjoyed his work he wasn’t quite sure he was prepared for this specific line of confrontation yet.

He stood up and turned his body away from the older man quickly to save him from the humiliation of admitting the thought of Harry spread out on some rich prat’s bed made him hot under the collar.  
“Thanks for the talk Merlin, it’s nice to know what’s going on around here,” Eggsy commented speedily before leaving Merlin to get on with whatever he was doing before Eggsy arrived.  
As soon as he had exited the room he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Momentarily he regretted turning down Merlin’s offer of footage before realizing that it was better that he saved face when it came to work than forfeit everything he had worked for so that he could wank himself into a coma over Harry Hart’s tight arse.

**Author's Note:**

> Had this queued up for almost a year but still open to comments and (constructive) criticism, half way through the second half and if enough people enjoy I might press to finish the smut! x


End file.
